Parifilia
by ggamjongin
Summary: You can keep as quiet as you like, but one of these days somebody is going to find you," / CHANBAEK's fanfic [Chanyeol/Baekhyun] / Rated M or really matured tbh / warn(s) : bdsm, gore, blood and a lot of stuffs, Chapter 2 is posted!
1. Chapter 1

Parifilia

Author : Ggamjongin

Main Cast : EXO's Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol

Pairing : Chanyeol/Baekhyun

Length : Chaptered

Rating : M

Genre : au, crime, tragedy, romance, angst

Warn(s) : mild gore, bdsm and a lot of parifilia stuff, mild sexual content, language, and etc

a/n : bashed on Fifty Shades Of Gray and one of Criminal Mind's episode..

* * *

**Prolog : Control from Ares**

* * *

Musim dingin datang membekukan setengah kota. Meski begitu, suara kendaraan serta kebisingan jalan masih terdengar jelas, tidak pernah berhenti atau beristirahat sejenak. Terlepas dari pekerjaan dan rutinitas, setiap malam warga kota pasti mencari suatu pengalihan dari keletihannya terhadap dunia. Entah itu menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga, pergi jalan-jalan atau menenggelamkan diri dengan kehidupan malam, seperti alkohol, seks dan sebagainya.

Survei menyatakan kalau seks adalah pengalihan terbaik. Di balik setelan mahal serta tebalnya map kantor, diperkirakan para pengusaha atau pebisnis sukses memiliki antusiasme tinggi dalam seks sebagai pengalihan perhatian mereka. Tidak aneh makanya jika pendapatan klub-klub di pelosok kota naik berkat kemudahan seks yang mereka tawarkan.

Byun Baekhyun melemparkan koran tersebut ke atas mejanya. Ia menghela nafas, menyadari kalau waktu makan siangnya kembali terlewat. Lembar kerja di layar komputernya masih kosong dan jika bos-nya tahu, dijamin ia akan lembur lagi malam ini.

"Ya! Kau salah ambil koran. Itu koranku!" seru Jongdae. Tangannya meraih koran yang tergeletak di atas meja Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatapnya sanksi.

"Pantas saja. Aku merasa ada yang berbeda saat membacanya. Maksudku, koran yang biasanya kubaca isinya tidak soal seks, seks, dan-"

"Cukup! Ini juga bukan mauku," wajah Jongdae memerah, matanya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan untuk mengetahui keadaan sekitarnya. Untungnya, hampir seluruh karyawan divisi sedang pergi makan. Jadi, syukurlah reputasinya tidak akan jatuh dimata para pekerja magang atau kepala divisi – Kim Joonmyun, yang selama ini dikaguminya. "Aku salah langganan koran. Kau tahu, bukan aku yang tertarik dengan kriminal dalam bidang seksual,"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Orang semacam Kim Jongdae, yang bahkan menjerit saat menonton film Saw, tidak mungkin tertarik dengan rubrik disatu koran yang khusus membahas soal kekejaman seorang pemerkosa atau pembunuh berantai. Ini pasti kerjaan Luhan. "Luhan sedang mengerjaimu lagi. Sebaiknya, kau menuntut pertanggungjawaban. Koran semacam ini cukup mahal lho,"

Suara gertakkan gigi Jongdae terdengar. Pria itu menoleh ke lorong kiri, menatap tajam ke arah meja Luhan yang bahkan tidak terlihat. "Akan kubalas bocah sialan itu,"

"Sekedar pengingat saja, dia lebih tua darimu,"

"Persetan dengan itu! Lihat saja, aku akan membalasnya sepuluh kali lipat,"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya, mengusir Jongdae yang ia pikir telah menghambat dirinya cukup lama. "Aku tunggu cerita pembalasanmu itu. Ngomong-ngomong, bisa kau pergi sekarang? Aku sedang sibuk. Dan.. oh, koranku!" Jongdae mendesis lalu menyerahkan koran tersebut kepada pemiliknya. "Kau mau koran-"

"Aku tidak sudi menyentuhnya. Jadi, buat kau saja," ujar Jongdae, sebelum melenggang pergi menuju meja.

Baekhyun membaca _head-line_ koran miliknya. Hm, kasus yang sama, tidak ada yang berbeda. Ia menaruh koran itu di mejanya, merasa tidak puas. Matanya yang bergerak risih seolah mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat mengisi waktu luangnya (yang aslinya tidak ada – hei, ia masih harus menulis laporan atau apa pun itu yang dapat membuatnya bebas dari lembur, namun sayangnya otaknya beku, mungkin karena cuaca yang terlalu ekstrem). Tanpa disengaja, matanya berhenti pada koran milik Luhan. Ia kembali membaca _head-line_ yang sebelumnya ia sudah baca. Ia mengambil koran tersebut lalu membuka lembaran selanjutnya, yang merupakan lanjutan dari berita di depan.

Dua foto hitam putih, bergambar wanita telanjang yang kaki dan tangannya diikat di tiang dan yang satunya lagi hampir sama, namun ada tanda silang diperut wanita itu. Baekhyun merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri serta perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat korban pembunuhan dalam kondisi mengenaskan seperti ini. Namun, semua itu tidak mengubah perasaan yang mengguncang dirinya setiap melihat foto korban-korban itu. Baekhyun mulai menanyakan dimana rasa manusiawi sang pembunuh? Apa dia tidak merasa kasihan dengan air mata dan ucapan memohon sang korban? Apa mungkin para pembunuh itu justru menganggap semua ini adalah suatu permainan yang dapat memuaskannya, dalam hal seksual dan juga emosional? Baekhyun tidak pernah mempelajari psikiologi, namun sebagai penggemar serial detektif dan sebagainya, Baekhyun merasa sedikit tahu akan pemikiran para pembunuh itu.

Jika kita menangis, mereka akan tersenyum. Jika kita memohon, mereka akan tertawa. Intinya, semakin lemah si korban di depan si pembunuh, si pembunuh akan merasa puas. Rasanya seperti menjadi Tuhan, meski hanya dalam sekejap.

Baekhyun kembali membaca paragraf selanjutnya. Di sana, ditulis kalau si pembunuh diduga mengidap Parafilia – kelainan seksual yang amat berbahaya jika sudah berada di level akut. Pembunuh itu adalah seorang _dominant_ dan permainan yang dimainkannya adalah BDSM, dilihat dari banyaknya properti BDSM di TKP. Baekhyun tidak sanggup membaca kelanjutan berita itu. Ia bisa muntah jika memaksakan diri untuk melanjutkannya. Baekhyun menaruh koran tersebut ke tempat semula. Matanya beradu dengan layar komputer yang lampunya mulai meredup.

Sekarang, apa ia harus menulis artikel yang didasari oleh pembunuhan keji ini?

Telepon berdering membuat lamunan pria itu buyar. Dengan lemas, ia mengangkat gagang telepon dan mendekatkannya kepada telinganya. Suara familiar bos-nya terdengar dari sana. "Halo, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku menugaskanmu untuk menggantikan Sehun dalam mewawancarai Park Chanyeol. Bergegaslah, waktumu tinggal setengah jam untuk siap-siap," dan seenaknya saja, pria tua itu memutuskan dan menutup telepon sebelum mendengarkan argumennya. Baekhyun membanting telepon tersebut lalu menggeram keras. Masa bodoh jika ada yang mendengar.

"_Rough day_?" Kim Jongin, pekerja magang yang beberapa hari ini selalu melintas di depannya, menarik seringai.

"_Always_," balas Baekhyun menambah lebar seringai pemuda itu.

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan mulai memasukkan nota, perlengkapan tulisnya, dan juga beberapa barang ke dalam tas selempangnya. Ia menjejalkan semuanya sembari melirik jam di layar komputer. Dengan sigap, ia memakai tasnya lalu berlari menuju meja Sehun. Pekerja magang itu terlihat depresi dengan mata terpaut pada layar komputer. "Hei, aku minta alamat Park Chanyeol dan juga daftar pertanyaan untuknya,"

Sehun melirik dirinya sekilas, sementara tangannya masih bekerja lincah di atas _keyboard_ komputer. "Alamatnya sudah kukirimkan ke ponselmu. Soal pertanyaan.. intinya wawancara saja dia,"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menuntut banyak. Rasa ibanya terhadap kantong mata serta rambut Sehun yang biasanya ditata rapi membuat ia bungkam dan melenggang pergi keluar dari ruangan pintu divisi. Di dalam _lift_, Baekhyun terdiam menatap layar di atas pintu, yang angkanya terus beranjak turun. Ketika, lift berhenti di lantai dasar. Baekhyun segera bergegas keluar dari sana, sedikit terdesak oleh beberapa orang yang hendak masuk ke dalam lift. Setelah terlepas dari sana, pria itu berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Ia melempar senyum kepada satpam yang terkadang bersedia memarkirkan mobilnya jika ia datang terlalu pagi.

Mobil Baekhyun berada di parkiran khusus karyawan. Di antara puluhan mobil bermerek yang mengilau, ada satu mobil sedan biasa yang dibeli pemiliknya dengan jerih payah sendiri. Ya, mobil sedan itu adalah miliknya. Baru ia beli sebulan yang lalu dari lelang pegadaian. Harga yang ditawarkannya cukup rendah jadi jujur saja ia merasa amat puas dengan mobil ini. Apa lagi, mengingat kondisinya masih bagus seperti mobil baru.

Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil dan beranjak duduk di kursi jok. Setelah suara mesin mobil terdengar, alunan instrumen _jazz_ ikut terdengar beradu dengan suara mesin. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala mengikuti irama musik. Sementara, tangannya memutar kemudi hendak melajukan mobil keluar dari area gedung.

Perjalanan yang ditempuhnya menuju Ar&Do Company memakan waktu setengah jam. Karena sama-sama berada di pusat kota, tidak diperlukan waktu banyak untuk sampai di sana. Baekhyun akui gedung perusahaan ini jauh lebih megah dari perusahaannya. Kaca yang membentengi gedung dari bawah sampai atas terlihat mengilau berkat pantulan sinar matahari. Baekhyun memandang ke atas sana dan menyadari bahwa rangkaian lambu bertulisan '_Enjoy Your Day_' yang dilihatnya setiap malam adalah semboyan kantor asuransi ternama ini.

Saat memasuki lobi gedung, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengagumi pilar-pilar yang membuatnya merasa berada di kuil Yunani. Baekhyun selalu mengagumi Yunani dengan berbagai alasannya. Ia memang tidak mempercayai akan kebenaran para dewa-dewa itu, namun ia tidak bisa mengelak jika ia tertarik dengan mereka semua. Ponselnya kembali berdering. Pesan dari Sehun, ternyata.

"Lantai 12," gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia berjalan menuju _lift_ dan mengikuti rombongan yang tampak memperhatikannya. Ia mencoba untuk tenang namun anehnya ia tidak bisa. Pandang yang dilemparkan oleh orang-orang di belakangnya sedikit mengintimidasi. Saat, pintu terbuka di lantai 12. Baekhyun cepat-cepat menerobos keluar dari sana. Jalannya cepat menuju meja resepsionis. Dipikirannya sekarang, hanya ada satu tujuan, yaitu cepat-cepat menyelesaikan semua ini lalu pulang ke rumah.

Entah mengapa, perasaannya berubah menjadi tidak enak sejak memasuki lift dan berakhir duduk di ruangan Park Chanyeol, menunggu pria yang katanya sedang _meeting_ penting itu datang.

Mata Baekhyun menjelajahi interior kantor Chanyeol yang didominasi oleh warna abu-abu. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, kantor ini memang tidak sesuai dengan desain di luarnya. Jujur saja, kantor ini hampir sama dengan kantor lainnya dan Baekhyun pikir itu cukup aneh. Mengingat, selera pemilik gedung ini (yang adalah keluarga Park) cukup tinggi dan seperti tergila-gila dengan warna emas.

Suara pintu membuat Baekhyun beralih menatap ke arah sana. Matanya beradu dengan Park Chanyeol yang melangkah masuk dan terlihat begitu tampan seperti apa yang dikatakan para pekerja magang di kantornya. Sorot matanya menunjukkan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi serta gerak tubuhnya menunjukkan wibawa serta kekuasaan. Ia duduk di depan Baekhyun, terlihat lelah sekaligus penasaran. "Ini _interview_ pertamaku jadi kumohon bantuannya,"

"Tentu saja. Aku senang membantu," jelas itu hanya sekedar basa-basi, dan Baekhyun harap Chanyeol mengetahuinya. Ia tidak mau terlihat seperti tertarik dengan pria tampan ini, sekalipun Baekhyun akui dirinya memang bi-seksual. "Ok. Jadi, langsung saja pertanyaan pertama," Baekhyun menyalakan _tape recorder_. Ia tidak membutuhkan nota dan perlengkapan tulis sepertinya.

"Diumur anda yang bahkan belum 25 tahun, apa yang membuat anda yakin dapat memegang kendali-"

"Saya suka memegang kendali akan sesuatu. Jadi, saya pikir hal seperti ini terlalu mudah," potong Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hampir ingin melempar _tape recoder_nya ke wajah Chanyeol. Senyuma pria itu, entah mengapa, Baekhyun amat membencinya. Itu bukan senyum tulus yang biasanya diimpikan oleh para gadis di luar sana. Senyum itu, menurut Baekhyun, adalah senyum meremehkan yang khusus ditujukan padanya. "Ok, pertanyaan kedua, Anda bilang anda suka memegang kendali. Apa kendali yang anda maksudkan sebenarnya?"

Kening Chanyeol mengerut serta matanya memicing tajam. Pria itu tahu jika ini bukan pertanyaan yang dirinya rencanakan diawal. Ini semacam pertanyaan dadakan yang mengenai tepat sasaran. Baekhyun menarik senyum kecil, merasa amat puas akan pembalasannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan duduk di atas meja yang membatasi dirinya dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memundurkan dirinya ke belakang serta hendak menyingkir dari sana. Namun, sayang Chanyeol sudah mencengkram pergelangan tangannya lebih dulu. "Apa maumu?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia tidak akan memberontak seperti seorang gadis yang takut disentuh oleh orang bejat seperti Tuan Park ini. Baekhyun memilih untuk menenangkan dirinya dan bicara baik-baik layaknya orang dewasa dengan pria ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bagaimana diriku memegang kendali terhadap sesuatu," Chanyeol menyeringai.

Detik itu juga, Baekhyun mulai mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol dalam 'memegang kendali'. Dan jujur, Baekhyun merasa muak setelah mengetahui rahasia dibalik sosok sempurnanya. "Kau gila. Aku mengerti maksudmu,"

Salah satu tangan Chanyeol beralih membelai pipi Baekhyun, merasakan kelembutan yang tidak ia duga sebelumnya. Mata Chanyeol mulai menelusuri lekuk wajah Baekhyun, mengamati setiap inchinya, dan membayangkan apa jadinya jika semua ini adalah miliknya. "Aku belum pernah menyentuh pria sebelumnya,"

"Aku salah menilaimu," gumam Baekhyun. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah malu, banyak yang terperangkap dengan _image_-ku. Jadi, kau bukan satu-satunya," bibir Chanyeol begitu dekat. Sejenak, Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol akan menciumnya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja pria itu melepaskannya dan memasang wajah datar. "Sebelum aku berubah pikiran, lebihbaik kau pergi,"

Tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali, Baekhyun meraih tas serta t_ape_ _recorder_nya seraya berlari keluar dari ruangan, membanting keras-keras pintu ruangan tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Nafas Baekhyun menjadi sesak serta kepalanya terasa pening tiba-tiba. Sekertaris Chanyeol yang diam-diam meliriknya curiga berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Wajahnya pucat sama seperti Baekhyun.

Seperti tujuan awalnya, Baekhyun memilih untuk langsung pulang ke rumah dan menghiraukan panggilan dari kantornya. Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang. Baekhyun membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Matanya terpejam erat. Sensasi aneh mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya saat wajah Chanyeol melintas di pikirannya. Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan cengkraman pria itu serta sorot mata Chanyeol saat menatapnya. Baekhyun merasakan perasaan aneh kembali menggelitik tubuhnya.

Ketika, ia membuka matanya. Baekhyun yakin jika ini semua adalah awal dari.. seluruh mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

* * *

**_Ggamjongin's Zone :_**

**_Next chapter bakal banyak hint of BDSM and goreee.. and.. yeahh, a lot of sexual stuff with crime and bla bla.._**

**_Anyways, I don't know when will I update the chapter one.. Maybe next week? I'm not really sure.._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 : Roses Are Red Like Blood [3,1k]

Warn(s) : mild of gore & sex.. If you can't stand it just skip it!

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun berjalan gontai masuk ke dalam ruang divisinya. Wajahnya pucat serta bahunya merosot jatuh. Tadinya, dia berencana untuk izin beristirahat hari ini. Namun, karena ada panggilan dari bos-nya. Mau tidak mau, ia harus mengurungkan niat tersebut. Ia tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan olehnya – pasti penuh dengan sindiran serta kata-kata menyayat tentang betapa tidak becus dirinya.

Jongdae meliriknya cemas, saat tangannya membeku di kenop pintu. Ia tidak sanggup memutarnya dan berjalan masuk menghadapi bos-nya yang mungkin saja akan memecatnya. Tidak ada yang tahu, bukan? Segala kemungkinan dapat terjadi.

Ia menghela nafas lalu memutar kenop pintu. Ia pikir ini sudah tanggungjawabnya atas apa yang ia lakukan kemarin, jadi ia harus kuat dan menghadapi semua ini layaknya pria sejati. Jika dirinya terus-menerus mengecilkan diri. Gelar pengecut mungkin saja akan menjadi kado selanjutnya selain makian dari atasannya. Byun Baekhyun tidak pernah suka dipanggil pengecut. Entah apa alasannya, intinya ia tidak suka.

Baekhyun dapat melihat sesosok pria paruh baya yang sedang sibuk dengan lembaran kerjanya. Sadar akan kehadirannya, pria itu mengangkat kepala, kemudian membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Bibir pria itu berkedut seperti ingin tersenyum. "Duduklah," ujarnya ramah, berbanding terbalik dengan dugaan Baekhyun.

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun menutup pintu lalu melangkah mendekati kursi di hadapan pria itu. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, sama sekali tidak berani menyejajarkannya dengan bos-nya. Ia tidak mau matanya bertumbukan dengan bos-nya itu. Ia tidak ingin melihat kobaran api penuh amarah yang belum pernah dilihatnya (dan ia harap tidak akan pernah dilihatnya). Baekhyun memang salah satu karyawan terbaik di kantor ini. Beberapa kepala divisi mengingat dirinya berkat kepandaiannya dalam menulis dan 'mempercantik' suatu laporan yang aslinya amat membosankan. Permainan kata Byun Baekhyun membawa dirinya menjadi perbincangan diam-diam dikalangan para kepala divisi. Mereka sedang mempertimbangkan apa sebaiknya mereka menaikkan pangkat Baekhyun menjadi penulis tetap atau membiarkan talentanya sia-sia di meja penulis cadangan/rubrik kecil.

Dan setelah mempertimbangkan semuanya, Geunhyong pikir Baekhyun pantas mendapat posisi yang sesuai dengan kemampuannya. "Tuan Byun, selamat! Anda mendapat promisi menjadi penulis tetap mulai sekarang. Sebaiknya, anda segera membereskan barang-barang anda dan Tiffany sudah menyiapkan kantor anda di lantai 5,"

"Ta-tapi," kata-kata Baekhyun tertahan di ujung mulutnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Apa ini halusinasi, mimpi, atau.. memang nyata?

"Tapi, apa Byun-ssi?" alis bos-nya naik sebelah, tentu saja mempertanyakan keraguan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Um, tidak," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala seraya menarik senyum. Bukan sebuah senyum tulus nan lebar, melainkan senyum kecil penuh keheranan. "Lee sajangnim, soal wawancara kemarin-"

"Oh, kau melakukannya dengan sempurna Baekhyun! Padahal, ini bukan bagianmu, bukan? Sayang sekali, satu bagian yang tidak sempurna dari pekerjaanmu adalah kau meninggalkan _tape recorder_mu di kantor Chanyeol-ssi,"

"Eh?"

"Tadi, Chanyeol-ssi menelponku dan memuji kemampuanmu dalam mempersulit dirinya. Katanya, pertanyaan serta gaya wawancaramu itu cerdik sekali. Ia bilang suatu hari nanti ia ingin diwawancara lagi olehmu," _Oh, tidak mungkin. Tidak akan pernah terjadi! _

"Ya, saya ceroboh sekali telah meninggalkan _tape_ tersebut. Jadi, apa saya harus mengambilnya ke kantor Chanyeol-ssi?" wajah Baekhyun kembali memucat setiap bibirnya menyebut nama pemuda itu. Peristiwa kemarin masih meninggalkan trauma hebat bagi dirinya. Semalaman, Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur akibat sentuhan Chanyeol yang masih terasa di sekitar pipinya.

Baekhyun tahu mungkin dirinya sedikit berlebihan dalam menanggapi hal ini. Tapi, entahlah, ia memiliki firasat buruk setiap memikirkan Chanyeol yang entah masih mengingatnya atau tidak. Menurut Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol bukan sekedar pebisnis muda yang selalu merasa lelah dan membutuhkan seks sebagai pelampiasannya. Keinginan Chanyeol akan seks lebih dari itu.

"Tidak perlu. Salah satu anak buah Chanyeol sudah mengirimkannya dan oh, Chanyeol juga mengirimkan bunga khusus padamu. Haha, padahal kau ini 'kan laki-laki," entah dia sedang bergurau atau menyindirinya secara halus. "Sekarang, yang harus kau lakukan adalah pergi ke mejamu dan duduk manis,"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia bangkit berdiri, menunduk hormat pada atasannya, lalu melenggang pergi keluar dari ruangan. Tidak ada satu pun kata atau pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. Baekhyun menutup pintu pelan dan membatu di depan pintu. Otaknya mencoba memproses segala kebohongan yang Chanyeol buat demi dirinya dan juga soal bunga itu. Apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol inginkan?

"Hei, Byun Baek, gajimu tidak dipotong lagi kan bulan ini?" pertanyaan Jongdae berhasil membawa dirinya sadar, sebelum kegalapan yang mulai merusak mentalnya bekerja lebih jauh.

"Tidak. Dan asal kau tahu, gajiku tidak pernah dipotong," sanggahnya.

Jongdae tertawa kecil merasa ada sindiran di dalam ucapan Baekhyun. "Ya, Tuan Byun, memang berbeda dengan Tuan Kim-"

"-Jongdae!" tiba-tiba saja, Luhan menggantungkan tangannya dileher Jongdae, berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyuman lebar. Jongdae balas meliriknya kesal. "Apa? Aku kan hanya membantumu,"

"Terserah," Jongdae memutar bola matanya. Luhan terbahak keras. Pemuda itu memang hobi sekali mengacaukan hidup Jongdae. "Oh, ya, Baek," Luhan berbalik menghadap Baekhyun, menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. "Kudengar dari Jongdae kau tertarik dengan koran _limited-editon_ku?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu melemparkan delikan tajam pada Jongdae. "Mungkin, aku tertarik. Tidak banyak orang normal yang berlangganan koran semacam itu, dan yang membuatku penasaran, kenapa ada kantor berita yang khusus ingin membuat koran yang penuh dengan seks, seks dan-"

"Seks!" celetuk Jongdae sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya melemparkan tatapan menilai padanya.

"Pertama, sejak kapan aku normal? Maksudku, kita semua tahu kalau Luhan itu terlalu unik untuk dikatakan normal. Kedua, kenapa Byun Baekhyun mempermasalahkan kantor berita lain padahal ka-"

"Hei, Luhan, Jongdae, Baekhyun!" entah darimana, Jongin datang menyapa mereka. Tentunya, dengan wajah serta seringai yang sama.

"Oh, hei, Jongin! Bisa kau diam sebentar? Aku sedang bermonolog," pinta Luhan dan sebelumnya Jongin membuka mulut, dia langsung memotongnya. "Terima kasih," kening Jongin mengerut, masih tidak mengerti akan situasi yang ia hadapi sekarang.

"Jangan dipikirkan, _dude_. Biasalah, Luhan sedang PMS-"

"Hei!"

"-jadi, _mood_nya sedikit tidak stabil. Kau tahulah seperti apa gadis yang sedang PMS," Jongdae menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin. Pemuda malang itu hanya menganggukkan kepala, masih tidak mengerti sebenarnya. Baekhyun menatap tiga pemuda itu hadapannya dengan tatapan (yang jelas-jelas) menilai ketiganya. Ia menghela nafas kemudian.

"Ngomong-ngomong, buket bungamu cantik sekali, Baekhyun _hyung_," ujar Jongin tiba-tiba. Jongdae dan Luhan yang tadinya asyik berdebat tentang 'Apakah seorang pria bisa PMS?' dan berbagai macam teori tentang ovarium, berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang segera membawa pandangnya ke bawah lantai.

"_Mwo_? Bunga? Jadi, tunggu, Baekhyun mendahuluiku, Lu!"

"_Well, fuck you_. Kim Jongdae akan selamanya single dan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan memelihara puluhan kuci-"

"Jadi, bunga itu dari siapa, Baek?" siapa yang peduli dengan rentetan makian Luhan? Jongdae pikir sebaiknya ia menghiraukan pemuda sialan ini saja (untuk sementara – selanjutnya, ia akan menumpahkan kopinya di atas berkas-berkas milik Luhan). Masalah Baekhyun yang diam-diam mempunyai 'seseorang yang spesial' jauh lebih penting.

Dan.. hei, Jongdae tidak pernah menyangka ia akan dilangkahi oleh Baekhyun yang nyaris anti-sosial.

"Bukan dari siapa-siapa. Cuma dari seseorang yang kuwawancarai kemarin," Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Bayangan akan wajah Chanyeol kembali hadir melintas. Tangannya mulai gemetar tanpa ia sadari.

"Maksudmu, dari Park Chanyeol?!" Luhan menjerit dan mata Jongdae membelalak kemudian. Jongin, yang selalu lamban dalam menanggapi sekitarnya, hanya menatap ketiganya.

Baekhyun tidak ingin mengiyakan. Namun, jawabannya sudah begitu jelas. Semua orang di kantornya tahu kalau baru-baru ini (atau tepatnya kemarin) ia mewawancarai Park Chanyeol, yang sedang menjadi _hit_ di kalangan para wartawan bisnis. _Bahkan, dia bukan seorang wartawan. Tapi, dia bisa mewawancarai Chanyeol. Keburuntangan macam apa itu?_ Baekhyun tanpa sengaja mendengar obrolan para gadis itu, saat dirinya ingin membuat kopi di _pantry_. Keningnya mengerut, namun dirinya sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung. Karena jujur saja ia tidak pernah meminta kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol dari awal. Jika ia bisa memutar ulang waktu, Baekhyun ingin menolak perintah atasannya itu, meski ia harus menanggung resiko kehilangan pekerjaannya.

Bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol memang tidak meninggalkan luka fisik baginya, melainkan luka mental yang cukup dalam.

"_Damn_, tangkapan bagus, _bro_," Jongdae menepuk pundak Baekhyun, merasa amat bangga akan 'keberhasilan' temannya.

"Jadi, kalian sudah..?" Luhan memiringkan kepala, ingin tahu.

"Sudah apa? Aku dan Park Chanyeol tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun. Bunga itu cuma sekedar tanda terima kasih darinya. Tidak lebih!" seru Baekhyun. Wajahnya memerah bukan karena ia malu, melainkan marah, kesal, tidak terima dengan perlakuan aneh Chanyeol. Ia tidak butuh bunga itu. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah ketenangan.

"Santai, _bro_. Kami kan hanya menggodamu," Jongdae menepuk bahu Baekhyun yang mulai merosot jatuh.

Mata Luhan memicing menatap wajah Baekhyun yang semakin memucat. "Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan?"

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menggelengkan kepala. Kali ini, giliran Jongin yang menyerang dirinya. "Dilihat dari ekspresi Baekhyun _hyung_, aku pikir dia kurang menyukai Park Chanyeol dan pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi kemarin,"

Baekhyun terdiam. Matanya terpaut pada sepatunya sendiri. Ia tidak berani menatap mata ketiga rekan kerjanya, yang penuh selidik serta desakkan. Tangan Jongdae kembali menyentuh dirinya, mencengkram bahunya cukup keras, sampai-sampai ia menoleh ke arahnya. Kedua mata Jongdae menerawangnya, khawatir.

"Baek, ada apa sebenarnya?"

.

.

Suara jepretan kamera kembali terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya. Ketika, sang fotografer menjauhkan kamera tersebut dari wajahnya. Ia terdiam sesaat mengutuk siapa pun orang yang telah merenggut nyawa serta kehidupan gadis ini. Musim dingin selalu diawali oleh teror baru bagi pihak kepolisian. Pembunuhan berantai yang mengincar nyawa para gadis muda serta bermotif seksual ini membuat musim dingin semakin kelama di mata Zhang Yixing.

Gadis-gadis itu terlalu muda untuk mati dengan cara seperti ini. Mereka terlalu naif, tak berpengalaman, dan.. amat menyedihkan jika kisah hidup yang seharusnya masih panjang berakhir di tangan bajingan tak berperasaan itu.

"Ini sudah korban ketiga," Kyungsoo berbisik di sebelah Yixing. Matanya ikut menelusuri jejak-jejak sayatan serta luka di tubuh gadis itu.

"Jika benar, motif sang pelaku adalah semata-mata mencari kepuasaan seksual saja. Aku yakin ini bukan korban terakhir kita," balas Yixing.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk diam. Ia tahu perasaan Yixing sekarang ini benar-benar kacau. Memori pahit akan kematian kakak perempuannya pasti kembali meneror Yixing setiap melihat wajah tak berdaya gadis-gadis itu. "Mereka masih sangat muda. Baru hidup selama tujuhbelas tahunan. Masa depan mereka masi-"

"Yixing, sudahlah. Hentikan, kumohon. Ini semua hanya akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Saat ini, bukan kau yang seharusnya merasa bersalah. Melainkan, bajingan itu," ujar Kyungsoo seraya memeluk tubuh Yixing dari belakang.

Kris yang baru saja memperintahkan para medis untuk membawa jenazah gadis itu ke laboratorium forensik, melirik Kyungsoo yang juga meliriknya balik. Kyungsoo melemparkan senyum seolah berkata 'tidak perlu ada yang dicemaskan'. Kris mengangguk dan berlalu menyusul petugas forensik lainnya.

"Korban pertama dibunuh dengan cara dicekik oleh tali sepatu. Korban kedua juga sama, namun ada sayatan berbentuk tanda silang di sekitar perutnya. Korban ketiga dibunuh dengan cara kepala dimasukkan ke dalam plastik putih. Minseok menemukan plastik di bawah ranjang serta ada bekas lipstik di sana. Untuk korban ketiga, kali ini, kondisi jau-"

"Bisa nanti saja, _hyung_? Aku tidak ingin mendengarkannya sekarang ini," pinta Yixing membuat Joonmyun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Wajahnya berubah memelas kemudian.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud. Aku-"

"Tidak apa, Joonmyun _hyung_. Aku saja yang terlalu sensitif," Yixing mengulum senyum tipis lalu berjalan pergi keluar dari kamar.

Ia tidak menoleh ke belakang dan terus berjalan lurus keluar dari rumah. Bau menyengat dari dalam kamar masih mengganggu hidungnya sampai di teras rumah. Seorang tetangga yang menemukan gadis itu menghadang jalan Yixing. Mata wanita itu bengkak serta tubuhnya tampak masih gemetar. "Orangtuanya sebentar lagi akan datang," ujar wanita itu, lalu menggigit bibir seolah ia menahan dirinya untuk bicara lebih jauh.

Kening Yixing mengerut. Apa ada sesuatu yang wanita ini sembunyikan? "_Ahjumma_, bicaralah. Sekecil apa pun keterangan yang kau berikan akan sangat membantu kami untuk menemukan pembunuh Seulgi,"

Awalnya, wanita itu tampak masih ragu. Beberapa kali ia menggerakkan matanya gusar. Namun, berkat senyum serta wajah meyakinkan Yixing. Akhirnya, wanita itu membuka mulut. "Dua hari yang lalu, aku melihat seorang pemuda tampan seumuran denganmu mengantar Seulgi pulang, kisaran jam 1 dini hari. Pemuda itu mengecup bibir Seulgi dan Seulgi terlihat senang sekali. Ditangannya ada semacam gelang aneh yang amat mencolok. Bentuknya seperti kalung anjing dan-" wanita itu menarik nafas. Sepertinya hanya itu saja yang ia ketahui. Yixing menarik senyum lebih lebar.

"Apa kau ingat plat mobil atau warna mobil pria itu?" tanya Yixing.

"Aku tidak melihat platnya, namun seingatku warna mobilnya hitam mengilau. Termasuk mobil mewah sepertinya," sanggah wanita itu tanpa keraguan.

"Selain itu, adakah lagi yang _ahjumma_ ingat, seperti keganjilan pada tingkah laku Seulgi," Yixing berusaha mengorek informasi dari wanita paruh baya itu. Namun, sayangnya wanita itu menggeleng lemah. Yixing menghela nafas. Ia menepuk bahu wanita itu lalu menarik senyum tipis. "Terima kasih. Informasi dari _ahjumma_ amat membantu penyelidikan kami. Jika ada yang _ahjumma_ ingat lagi, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku," Yixing mengeluarkan kartu nama dari balik jaketnya, kemudian menyerahkan kartu nama tersebut kepada wanita itu.

Wanita itu mengambilnya dan mulai membaca nama Yixing yang ditulis dengan pin yin dengan kesulitan. Keningnya mengerut, tanda ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyebutkan nama Yixing. "Panggil aku Lay," Yixing suka berpura-pura kalau dirinya memiliki dua sisi yang berbeda, sekalipun sesungguhnya ia tidak punya dan tidak bisa membagi dirinya menjadi dua karakter yang berbeda, seperti Conan atau Sherlock Holmes.

"Lay," akhirnya, senyum kembali hadir dibibir wanita itu. "Jika ada informasi lain yang kuingat, aku akan segera menelponmu," janji wanita itu. Dan Yixing yakin, janjinya bukan sekedar janji palsu yang semata-mata ingin memuaskan nafsu detektifnya atau terbebas dari kewajiban untuk membantu mengungkap kasus ini. Yixing tahu jika wanita itu bersungguh-sungguh akan kata-katanya dan ia juga tahu kalau masih ada hal lain yang wanita ini sembunyikan.

.

.

Mungkin, dikehidupan sebelumnya Chanyeol adalah seorang kelelawar.

Buktinya, ia lebih mencintai malam ketimbang siang hari, sekalipun sebagian besar aktivitasnya dilakukan saat siang hari. Bagi Chanyeol, malam adalah waktu dimana ia melepaskan seluruh penatnya selama seharian bekerja, waktu dimana ia juga menuntut istirahat sejenak dan mencari kepuasan sebentar.

Matanya mengerling nakal ke ujung bar, tertuju pada gadis berambut ikal yang sedaritadi memperhatikannya. Gadis itu mengibaskan rambutnya, sementara dia menenggak segelas alkoholnya. Matanya hanya tertuju pada gadis itu dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Gadis itu beranjak turun dari kursinya, berjalan mendekat padanya, dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hai," sapa gadis itu.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil. Lalu, kembali meminta segelas alkohol kepada bartender kenalannya. "Kau mau juga?" tawar Chanyeol dan gadis itu tidak mungkin menolaknya. Chanyeol kembali tersenyum dan memesan segelas lagi. Setelah mengantarkan dua gelas alkohol untuk Chanyeol dan gadis itu, sang bartender melenggang pergi dengan seringai dibibirnya. Dalam hati, dia mendoakan keselamatan gadis itu.

"Jadi, tempatku atau tempatmu?" tanya gadis itu, setelah menghabiskan setengah gelas.

Chanyeol menaruh gelas kaca yang kembali tandas, lalu menjawab, "Tempatmu,"

Gadis itu tersenyum, begitu juga Chanyeol. Namun, di antara dua senyuman itu. Tentu, hanya senyuman Chanyeol yang bermakna lain. Tanpa gadis itu ketahui, ia telah menggali kuburannya sendiri, membiarkan dirinya terjerat pada pesona iblis yang tidak segan-segan mencabut nyawanya seolah dia Tuhan.

.

.

"_Baek, ada apa sebenarnya?"_

Pertanyaan Jongdae kembali menghantam dirinya. Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya, mulai mengubah posisi tidurnya dengan resah. Ia bahkan tidak sempat melihat kantor barunya berkat pertanyaan itu. Setelah Jongdae mendesak dirinya untuk bicara, bukannya menceritakan apa yang seharian ini mengganggunya. Ia malah berlari pergi menuju bagian absen kantor lalu meminta izin untuk pulang lebih awal. Untungnya, wajah pucat serta keringat yang tidak berhenti mengalir cukup meyakinkan wanita itu. Tanpa menghiraukan Jongdae ataupun Luhan yang mungkin sedang mencari-carinya, Baekhyun langsung bergegas pulang.

Dan setelah menghabiskan dua bungkus _ramyeon_ serta menonton serial komedi di salah satu stasiun televisi, Baekhyun merasa jauh lebihbaik. Ia pikir malam ini bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, tanpa perlu dihantui rasa takut lagi. Namun, sayang perkiraannya itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia hadapi sekarang.

Ia kembali mengalami imnosia, mungkin bukan karena Chanyeol, tapi ini memang masih ada kaitannya dengan pria psikopat itu (entah sejak kapan Baekhyun memanggilnya begitu). Baekhyun mulai memikirkan arti dari bunga itu dan kenapa Chanyeol menutupi kesalahannya. Apa maksud dari semua ini? Apa yang dia inginkan?

Baekhyun tidak sebodoh dan senaif itu. Ia yakin jika semua ini bukan sekedar ucapan terima kasih atau Chanyeol yang terlalu dermawan padanya. Baekhyun yakin jika pria itu menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur. Namun, bayangan akan wajah Chanyeol serta senyumnya kembali menguntit Baekhyun, membuat mimpi buruk tampak begitu nyata baginya.

Jika Chanyeol memang menginginkan sesuatu.. apa sesungguhnya yang dia inginkan?

Ini pasti bukan sekedar seks satu malam saja. Pasti ada perjanjian, permainan, dan juga rencana yang Chanyeol sudah siapkan. Mungkin, Baekhyun berpikir terlalu negatif. Mungkin, Chanyeol tidak sejahat itu. Namun, sesungguhnya Baekhyun tidak pernah benar-benar mengenal Chanyeol, jadi lebihbaik ia berpikiran negatif seperti ini daripada kembali dibuat kecewa olehnya.

Ia tahu.. Park Chanyeol tidak sebaik _image_ atau topeng yang selama ini ia pasang di depan publik.

.

.

"Aku mohon!" gadis itu menjerit dengan air mata berlinang. Matanya ditutup oleh seuntai kain hitam dan kedua tangannya diikat pada tiang _shower_. Chanyeol memutar keran shower pada sisi _hot_, membiarkan air panas mengguyur kulit gadis itu.

"Panas! Jangan! Kumohon!" gadis itu kembali menjerit. Tiga luka sayatan yang Chanyeol goreskan di daerah sekitar vaginanya terasa seperti terbakar dan sakit yang ia rasakan tidak mampu dijelaskan oleh kata-kata lagi.

Chanyeol terbahak berkatnya. Ia memutar keran tersebut ke posisi semula, membuat air panas berhenti mengguyur gadis itu. "Oh, terima kasih, aku-" belum sempat gadis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, Chanyeol melepaskan ikatan tangan gadis itu. "Cha-" lagi-lagi, kalimat gadis itu dipotong oleh tindakan Chanyeol yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Pria itu menggendong dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu melempar dirinya ke atas ranjang, membuat rintihan serta darah keluar bersamaan dari dua organ yang berbeda. Suara isak tangis gadis itu membesar, sama seperti libido Chanyeol yang nyaris berada di puncaknya. Chanyeol merangkak naik ke atas ranjang. Mulai menciumi bibir, dada, serta vagina gadis itu, meskipun darah membasahi bibirnya serta bau anyir mengganggu hidungnya. Gadis itu mengerang antara kesakitan dan menikmati sensasinya.

Merasakan rasa darah serta fakta bila dirinya yang menyebabkan gadis itu meringis kesakitan, membuat sensasi di dalam dirinya semakin membara. Chanyeol memposisikan kejantanannya di depan liang vagina gadis itu dan tanpa menghiraukan permohonan gadis itu atau kenyataan bila ia bisa membunuhnya, Chanyeol memasukkan kejantanannya dalam sekali hentakan. Menciptakan jeritan keras yang memecah keheningan malam.

Berbeda dengan pria lainnya yang akan berhenti menyetubuhi si gadis, karena tidak ingin terlihat seperti bajingan tak berperasaan, Chanyeol malah menggerakkan pinggulnya dalam tempo cepat. Jeritan serta permohonan gadis itu terdengar seperti musik baginya. Dan untuk membuat melodi itu semakin indah, maka ia harus membuat gadis itu terus menjerit, ia harus melukainya.

Dan semalaman itu, Chanyeol telah berhasil melukainya sampai gadis itu memejamkan mata dan tertidur untuk selamanya.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh dingin gadis itu ke dalam _bath tub_. Memutar keran bertulisan _hot_ dan membiarkan air panas menghapus sidik jarinya pada tubuh gadis itu. Sampai air memenuhi _bath tub_ dan tubuh gadis itu tenggelam ke dalamnya, Chanyeol masih menonton di ambang pintu.

Berbeda dengan pria lainnya yang merasakan beban penyesalan, Chanyeol malah merasa puas dan lega. Senyuman hadir di sudut bibirnya yang masih dipenuhi oleh darah segar.

Asin, namun baginya manis.

Mengingatkannya dengan Byun Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Ah, apa dia menyukai mawarnya?

"Pasti dia suka," bisik Chanyeol sembari menutup pintu kamar mandi rapat-rapat.

* * *

Ggamjongin's note : Annyeong~ Happy soon-to-be Christmas lol..

Jujur, aku merinding sendiri pas nulis adegan gore di chapter kali ini. Thanks to serial drama killer 'The Fall' yang buat aku masih bisa melanjutkan adegan gore tanpa nangis-nangis atau guling-guling di lantai saking gak kuatnya lol~

Bakal aneh banget kalau tiba-tiba Baekhyun ketemu sama Chanyeol di chapter ini. Jadi, aku memilih untuk menggali sisi tertekannya Baekhyun akibat kejadian kemarin dan sisi sadisme Chanyeol dalam menjalankan aksi pembunuhannya. Maybe, di chapter 2.. aku akan mempertemukan mereka dengan cara yang lebih realistis dan well, umm, aku izin pake LayBaek jadi slight couple di fanfic ini.. Aku gak tahu adakah yg suka couple ini atau adakah yang membencinya.. Well, aku juga gak ngeship sih.. Aku buat slight-nya juga hanya untuk kepentingan fanfic..

Jujur, aku gak begitu berpihak dengan satu couple di exo.. /cough

Anyways, sebentar lagi.. natal tiba! Rencananya aku mau buat open request dan nanti fanfic-fanfic yang kalian request akan aku taruh di akun baruku.. Pairing untuk requestnya bebas, but harus disertakan dengan PLOT meski cuma beberapa baris saja. Intinya PLOT itu WAJIB ada!

Kalau kalian, my lovely readers, mau request tinggal kirim PM ke aku aja.. Aku pasti bales dan aku usahakan untuk ngabulin request kalian kkkk~


	3. Chapter 3

"_You can keep as quiet as you like, _

_but one of these days.. _

_somebody is going to find you_

_And it's me," - PCY_

Baekhyun melemparkan buket bunga mawar keempatnya diminggu ini ke pojok ruangan. Ia ingin menjerit namun suaranya tertahan ditenggorokan. Baekhyun membenamkan wajah di antara kedua telapak tangannya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang Chanyeol inginkan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya terlibat dalam permainan Chanyeol. Namun, apa pun itu alasannya, apa pun itu motifnya. Ia tidak akan kalah. Ia akan terus berlari, dan bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol menangkapnya.

Ia harus menang.

Jauh dari kantor Baekhyun, Yixing mengamati lima foto korban pembunuhan yang tersebar di atas mejanya. Pasti, ada petunjuk atau pesan yang sengaja ditinggalkan. Yixing yakin kalau pembunuhnya yang satu ini suka menguji kemampuan lawannya – ia adalah tipe yang suka memainkan mental seseorang sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkannya, menurut Yixing.

Kris mengintip Yixing dari balik jendela. Ia mengerti kalau kasus ini penting bagi Yixing. Namun, tetap, seharusnya Yixing tidak boleh melibatkan emosinya ke dalam kasus ini. Kris bukannya mengkhawatirkan bajingan itu. Yang dia khawatirkan adalah Yixing.

Semakin Yixing melibatkan emosinya, semakin ia jatuh ke dalam permainan mental bajingan itu.

Dan jika Yixing semakin jatuh, semakin terobsesi untuk menangkap bajingan itu. Maka, bajingan itu menang.

Skak mat. Yixing masuk ke dalam perangkapnya.

Memang itulah rencananya.

.

.

_**Chapter 2 : Hiding from Reality**_[2,3k]

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Monster in Her Bed_. Namanya.. menarik," ujar Baekhyun setengah memuji dan menyindir.

Sebagai penulis tetap, selain menulis laporan dan artikel, Baekhyun juga harus mengedit beberapa laporan juniornya. Dan sejak seminggu yang lalu, Luhan dan Jongdae adalah junior Baekhyun, sekeras apa pun mereka menolaknya. Sekarang, Baekhyun sedang mengedit artikel Luhan yang tidak jauh dari kriminal dan seksual, subjek favoritnya. Luhan mengulum senyum menganggap kata-kata Baekhyun murni pujian. "Karena orang ini beraksi di ranjang dan, umm, BDSM terlibat di dalam permainannya. Aku pikir nama itu pas banget. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Baekhyun paling benci mengkritik seseorang sebenarnya. Ia tidak suka mengkritik karena ia juga tidak suka dikritik. Namun, ini adalah pekerjaannya. Jadi, mau tidak mau ia harus berkata jujur, termasuk memberitahu Luhan kalau nama itu konyol banget. "Ada nama lain, tidak? Nama yang itu.. um, kurang _catchy_ dimata pembaca pria,"

Untungnya, setengah hati Luhan setuju dengan pendapat Baekhyun. Pria itu mengangguk-angguk. Ia membaca artikelnya sekali lagi dibagian awal pengenalan profil si pembunuh. "Kau benar. Namanya kayak.. entahlah, semakin lama aku membacanya, semakin aku merasa kalau namanya aneh,"

Syukurlah, dia sendiri menyadarinya. Baekhyun melirik Jongdae yang berjalan ke arah mereka. "Bagaimana kalau kita tanya pendapat Jongdae? Mungkin, dia punya usulan nama yang lebih keren serta misterius," Jongdae duduk di sebelah Luhan dan mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar Baekhyun melibatkannya ke dalam obrolan tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

Luhan menatap dirinya dengan mata berbinar. "Kau tahu kan artikel yang sedang kukerjakan? Aku ingin mengubah nama sebutan untuk si pembunuh itu,"

"Um, aku tidak ada ide. Tanya Jongin saja," Jongdae menyambar kopi Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun sempat mencegahnya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Jongin, anak itu sedang cuti,"

"Cuti kenapa?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Entah. Mungkin, dia mau fokus kuliah dulu,"

Jongdae yang telah menandaskan gelas Starbucks Baekhyun ikut menimpali. "Setahuku, Jongin sudah lulus sekitar setahun yang lalu. Kau lupa kalau setiap karyawan magang setidaknya harus sarjana?"

"Ah, benar juga," Luhan menganggukkan kepala. Sementara, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil.

Ia baru menyadari tingkah aneh Jongin setelah dirinya dihujani oleh kiriman buket bunga dari Chanyeol hampir setiap hari. Pemuda itu yang selalu mengantarkan bunga tersebut ke ruangannya dan ia selalu memuji Chanyeol, entah dari kesuksesannya serta seleranya dalam memilih bunga.

Apa ada sesuatu yang Jongin sembunyikan darinya? Atau mungkin.. ini hanya perasaannya saja?

"Jongdae-ah," Luhan menarik lengan Jongdae. "Temani aku pesan kopi lagi," ujar Luhan sambil mencengkram lengannya cukup kuat, membuat Jongdae meringis dan mau tak mau, mengikuti dirinya. Sementara, Baekhyun masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia tidak menyadari kalau kedua temannya sudah pergi keluar dari kafe dan seseorang yang tidak diinginkan kehadirannya berada di belakang Baekhyun, menatap dirinya dengan senyum tipis.

Luhan menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol sejak pria itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kafe. Ia melihatnya dari kaca dan segera menyeret Jongdae keluar untuk memberikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun waktu untuk bersama. Luhan selalu beranggapan kalau diam-diam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjalin hubungan sejak sesi wawancara mereka seminggu yang lalu. Luhan pikir sikap aneh Baekhyun setelah mewawancarai Chanyeol itu cuma akting belaka untuk menutupi hubungan mereka. Untungnya, bunga-bunga yang selama ini Chanyeol kirimkan untuk Baekhyun itu mengakui sesuatu, kalau mereka pasti memiliki hubungan lain.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi," Baekhyun membeku. Ia mengenali suara itu dan saat melihat ke samping dan depannya, Luhan dan Jongdae sudah menghilang entah kemana. Baekhyun yakin mereka sengaja.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tenang. Ia menoleh ke samping kirinya, bertemu tatap dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat luar biasa dengan setelan abu-abunya. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang hanya memakai kemeja biru serta celana jeans yang bahkan kelonggaran. "Park Chanyeol-ssi, senang bertemu anda di sini," ujarnya mencoba untuk menjaga suaranya agar tidak bergetar. Untungnya, dia berhasil.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Chanyeol menunjuk kursi di seberang Baekhyun dengan gerak matanya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dan dengan kaku, menganggukkan kepala. Ia tidak memiliki alasan kuat untuk menolak permintaan Chanyeol. Apa lagi, pria itu memintanya dengan sangat sopan. "Terima kasih," gumamnya seraya menarik senyum. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya, setengah hatinya hampir luluh oleh senyum itu.

Itu bukan senyum yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Entah mengapa, Baekhyun merasa kalau senyum itu tulus dan dari senyum itu, Baekhyun melihat orang lain yang tidak akan membahayakannya. Senyum itu.. nyaris memperangkap Baekhyun.

"Tuan Park, _tape recorder_ku tidak pernah tertinggal. Itu _tape recorder_ palsu yang kau bilang punyaku dan juga, suara di dalam _tape recorder_ itu bukan suaraku, yah, mungkin suaranya agak mirip denganku. Tapi, tetap, kau tidak bisa menipuku yang tahu kejadian sebenarnya. Jadi, inti dari semua ini hanyalah satu pertanyaan, Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya? Aku butuh jawaban," Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia harus tahu apa yang Chanyeol inginkan sampai-sampai menutupi kesalahannya dan bahkan secara tidak langsung menyelamatkan kariernya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah membongkar rahasia kecilnya ini kepada siapa pun. Bukannya, ia meragukan kedua sahabatnya. Hanya saja, ia takut. Ia baru menduduki posisi yang selama ini ia impikan. Dan jika ada satu kesalahan saja, ia yakin ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada posisinya ini dan mungkin saja bisa dipecat oleh bosnya. Karena, meskipun sulit ia akui, Chanyeol ikut andil dalam pencapaiannya ini. Pujian pria itu membuat bosnya semakin yakin untuk memberikan posisi ini padanya.

Awalnya, Chanyeol terlihat bingung akan serangan tiba-tiba Baekhyun. Ia tidak menyangka kalau hal kedua yang Baekhyun ucapkan padanya adalah hal _itu_. Menarik, pikir Chanyeol. Senyumnya semakin mengembang.

"Aku tidak menginginkan apa pun, sungguh. Mungkin, aku menginginkan sesuatu. Yaitu, maaf darimu," Chanyeol terlihat begitu serius dan meyakinkan. Bukan salah Baekhyun kalau ia kembali jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat kalau aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya kulakukan padamu. Jadi, anggap saja kalau semua itu adalah permohonan maaf dariku. Dan soal bunga itu, kalau kau penasaran, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama sebenarnya. Maaf, kalau kelihatannya mengerikan. Aku.. aku tidak pandai dalam mengungkapkan perasaanku. Lahir dalam keluarga yang entah bisa disebut sebuah keluarga atau tidak, membuatku tumbuh menjadi orang yang terlalu penilai, yang menilai semua orang-"

"Cukup, kau membuatku jadi merasa bersalah," seru Baekhyun berusaha menahan senyumnya. Ia merasa benar-benar bodoh sudah mengecap Chanyeol buruk sebelum mengenal dirinya. Kalau sudah begini, yang rugi dan malu kan juga dirinya.

"Maaf," Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Dan berhenti bilang maaf, maaf, dan maaf. Kau tidak selalu salah,"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun. "Jadi, makan malam?"

Baekhyun tidak menarik tangannya. Diluar dugaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah mengeratkan genggamannya. "Akan kupertimbangkan,"

.

.

"Kemana Ares, Zitao?" tanya seorang pemuda yang duduk di posisi terpuncak dalam ruangan itu.

"Jangan panggil aku Zitao, Zeus. Panggil aku Posseidon. Aku ini adikmu dari dulu, sekarang, dan masa depan," jawab Zitao berdiri mendekati 'persembahan' mereka minggu ini.

Seorang perawan cantik yang baru merayakan ulangtahun ke tujuhbelasnya. Ia membelai pipi gadis itu menyebabkan seluruh bagian tubuh gadis itu kembali gemetar. Air mata serta keringat tidak henti-hentinya mengalir. Suara rengekan meminta untuk dilepaskan berulang kali terdengar. Zitao semakin menikmatinya dan bahkan ia tidak sabar untuk mencicipi gadis itu. Sayang, ia tidak boleh menyentuhnya sebelum ritual dilakukan. Gadis itu harus tetap suci sebelum darah setiap dewa jatuh padanya.

"Boleh aku bermain dengannya?" Zitao menatap rantai yang mengikat dua tangan gadis itu ditiang. Ia ingin melepaskan gadis itu untuk bermain-main dengannya sebentar.

"Tidak. Kau harus sabar, Posseidon. Kau tidak ingin Ares marah, bukan?" goda Zeus beranjak turun dari kursinya. Ia berjalan mengitari ruangan, menatap tajam pada salah satu obor yang menyala. "Apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol inginkan dari pemuda itu? Kukira ia hanya menginginkan tubuhnya, ternyata ia inginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Padahal, kita berlima sudah memberikan dia semuanya. Dan pengikut kita bahkan menyerahkan diri kepadanya, lalu apa yang sebenarnya dia cari?"

"Cinta," jawab seorang gadis bergaun putih yang setiap jengkal tubuhnya dihiasi oleh permata. Gadis itu mendekati Zeus dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Afrodit," bisik Zeus. "Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku. Kau milik Zitao,"

"Posseidon!" koreksi Zitao berusaha meredam cemburu serta amarahnya.

Gadis itu melepaskannya dan beralih kepada Zitao. Ia menatap rendah kepada tumbal malam ini. "Kau.. aku kurusak wajahmu. Kau tidak boleh lebih cantik dariku," ia mengangkat dagunya dan menyuruh Zitao untuk mengambilkan sebilah pisau.

"Tidak, kumohon jangan. Aku akan melakukan apa pun asal jangan rusak wajahku," mohon gadis itu. Ia kembali menangis membuat Afrodit kesal dan meludah tepat di atas matanya.

"Diam kau, jalang. Kecantikan itu tidak pernah abadi. Suatu saat, wajahmu ini akan menua dan menjadi jelek, buruk rupa. Kau bukan aku, si Dewi Kecantikan. Jadi, kau tidak pantas menjadi cantik," Zitao menyerahkan sebilah pisau padanya, menonton apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dengan seringai. Sementara, Zeus hanya diam menatap ke arah obor. Ia tidak tertarik dengan obsesi Yuri terhadap kecantikannya.

Yuri menempelkan ujung pisau tersebut dipermukaan kulit pipinya. Gadis itu dapat merasakan dinginnya pisau dan ia kembali memohon. Namun, percuma.. jeritan terdengar kemudian.

_Beauty does not last_

.

.

"Yixing!" Kyungsoo mendobrak pintu ruang kerja Yixing, membuat pria itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawabnya. Namun, pria itu tersenyum dan itu tandanya ada berita bagus. Kyungsoo menaruh selembar kertas di atas mejanya.

"Salah satu petugas menemukan sebuah kertas di TKP korban kelima. Lihat," Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah simbol kecil dibagian kertas paling bawah. "Ini simbol sekte, Yixing. Pembunuh kita seorang anggota sekte,"

Yixing mengamati simbol segitiga yang tengahnya diisi oleh gambar mata. Ini simbol iluminati yang dapat dijadikan simbol aliran sekte juga. Ia mulai membaca pesan di tengah-tengah kertas.

_**Aria, tha piasei ta elafia**_

"Dan kau tahu apa artinya?" Yixing mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kyungsoo ingin tahu. "Itu bahasa Yunani yanga artinya _Ares, aku akan menangkap rusa itu_,"

Alis Yixing bertaut. "Ares? Maksudmu, dewa perang dalam mitologi Yunani?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Yixing berusaha memutar otaknya untuk mencari sebuah petunjuk dari pesan ini. Ia tidak tahu siapa rusa yang dimaksud. Namun, Ares.. ia merasa familiar dengan nama itu," Yixing terus memutar otaknya membuat Kyungsoo menunggu cukup lama, berdiri di depan meja Yixing dengan kening mengerut.

Hingga, sesuatu melintas di dalam pikirannya. Ares..

"Kyungsoo, kau tahu perusahaan Ar&Do Company?"

"Iya, aku tahu. Itu perusahaan keluarga kalau tidak salah. Dan.. Yixing, aku mengerti apa maksudmu!" Kyungsoo nyaris menjerit kalau Yixing tidak memelototinya. "Maaf," gumam Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa menahan kegembiraan hatinya.

"Ini adalah awal yang baik, Yixing," ujar Kyungsoo lagi.

Yixing hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, sebentar lagi kita akan menangkap bajingan itu beserta anggota sektenya,"

.

.

Selama hampir dua jam, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertukar pikiran tentang berbagai hal. Mereka tidak mempunyai topik awalnya, namun dari satu obrolan ringan merembet jadi suatu diskusi yang tidak membosankan. Chanyeol menyukai bagaimana cara Baekhyun mengkritik pemerintahan diera ini, dan begitu pun sebaliknya, Baekhyun menyukai cara pandang Chanyeol yang tak biasa. Pria itu terlihat lebih cerdas daripada sebelumnya.

"Tidak aneh kalau kau menduduki posisi CEO diusia yang tergolong cukup muda," goda Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Aku baru 25," bisiknya seolah itu rahasia.

Baekhyun tidak mau kalah, ia ikut memajukan wajahnya sampai kening mereka saling bersentuhan. Baekhyun dapat merasakan nafas Chanyeol serta betapa dekat bibirnya dengan bibir pria itu. "Aku juga,"

Chanyeol membisu, enggan untuk membalasnya. Pria itu menatap kedua mata Baekhyun dan tiba-tiba saja, wajah gadis-gadis itu melintas seperti cuplikan film cepat diotaknya, membuat Chanyeol menarik wajah menjah dari Baekhyun. Wajahnya pucat serta nafasnya tampak terengah. Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. "Chanyeol, kau ke-"

"Baek, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Kutunggu jawabanmu. Kau bisa langsung minta nomorku ke Sehun," ujar Chanyeol cepat. Lalu, bangkit berdiri dan melangkah keluar kafe tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Pria itu terlihat ketakutan dan apa mungkin dirinya telah membuat Chanyeol takut? Apa.. dia terlalu terburu-buru? Baekhyun tidak akan mengelak kalau dirinya dituduh ingin mencium Chanyeol tadi. Dorongan itu begitu kuat sampai-sampai ia mengirimkan kode yang begitu jelas. Apa mungkin itu yang membuat Chanyeol lari darinya?

Selang beberapa menit, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantor. Seperti dugaannya, Luhan dan Jongdae terus-menerus menggodanya soal Chanyeol. Karena sudah terbiasa dengan godaan macam itu, dengan mudah Baekhyun menghiraukan mereka. Mengunci diri di dalam ruangannya dengan puluhan artikel yang mesti ia periksa serta masih ada tuntutan artikel yang harus diselesaikannya juga.

Sekitar jam setengah tujuh malam, barulah Baekhyun keluar dari ruangannya. Ia melewati meja Jongdae dan Luhan yang sudah kosong dan bersih. Baekhyun yakin mereka pasti sengaja meninggalkannya, pasti sudah menyimpulkan sesuatu sebelum mengetahui kebenarannya. Baekhyun berjalan menuju bilik meja Sehun. Pemuda itu terlihat sibuk dengan komputernya.

"Sehun-ah," tegur Baekhyun membuat Sehun cepat-cepat menyentuh _mouse_ komputer, seolah ia menyembunyikan sesuatu di dalam komputernya. Mungkin, artikel yang diam-diam ia buat untuk dikirim ke kantor berita lain. Hm, mungkin saja.

"Aku boleh minta nomor Chanyeol?"

"Untuk apa?" nada suara Sehun terdengar kaget serta tidak suka. Baekhyun berusaha menghiraukannya.

"Chanyeol bilang kalau aku boleh minta nomornya padamu," jelas Baekhyun.

Sejenak, Sehun hanya diam menatap dirinya. Hingga, akhirnya pemuda itu meraih pulpen serta kertas kosong dan menuliskan nomor Chanyeol di sana. "Ini nomornya," Sehun menyerahkan kertas tersebut kepada Baekhyun.

"_Thanks, dude,"_ Baekhyun menatap rentetan nomor itu dengan senyuman. Sehun hanya diam memperhatikannya. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, tato dipergelangan tanganmu keren," tambah Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan Sehun.

Reflek, Sehun menyentuh pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ia seolah ingin menutupinya dari Baekhyun, namun terlambat, Baekhyun sudah melihatnya.

.

.

.

_**Ggamjongin's Zone :**_

_**Kekekk.. aku nggak tahu darimana ide sekte itu muncul. Tapi, well, ide itu setidaknya membantu image Chanyeol serta konflik ke depannya untuk menjadi lebih klop.. **_

_**P.S I love Yuri and she's my bias. So, don't you ever think I hate her. Btw, aku suka konsep 'Afrodit palsu' yang menganggap dirinya paling cantik, bahkan melebihi Afrodit asli. Sometimes, this is a reality for some girls out there. Beberapa dari mereka yang nggak puas dengan wajah mereka dan yah, you know lah.. yang milih jalan operasi atau mencelakakan orang lain meski nggak seekstrim Yuri maybe. **_


End file.
